


Introspection

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-28
Updated: 2008-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk loved one above others</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introspection

They said no woman but _Enterprise_ could hold James T. Kirk forever. They were not far wrong, as it had taken events of cosmic proportion to force the man to take on his admiralty at last, and watch his beloved ship be refitted and passed to a new Captain.

Decker was a good man, son of an old friend that had fallen earlier in Kirk's career. But it did him little in the way of comfort to know that his ship-bride had been raped, gutted, and then rebuilt before being passed into Decker's hands.

As they moved out on the shakedown, Kirk could only hope he did not repeat Commodore Decker's mistakes with the new Captain Decker's crew.


End file.
